Geno (Smash V)
Geno (ゲーノ, ♥♪!?, pronounced Jiino) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V as a free DLC character for those who preorder the game before April 15, 2019. He was revealed and announced on April 8, 2019 when the game became available for preorders. He is scheduled to be made available to others by a $4.00 payment in the future. Nintendo and Square Enix, the owners of Geno, came to an agreement of having Geno in the game weeks before the Smash Bros. Direct but it was never announced until April 8, 2019. Geno’s development began shortly after. “Geno is a warrior from Star Road and one of Mario's partners in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is sent by "a higher authority" to restore peace to Mario's world. During the events of Super Mario RPG, he teams up with Mario's team, which consists of Mario, Mallow, Princess Peach and Bowser and helps them out on their quest to defeat Smithy. In battle, he has high attack, but lower defense.” He is confirmed to have no alternate costume. He also seems to make some sort of a whistling sound. Attributes Pros: * Little lag on his moves * Quick * Reliable special attacks * Agile * Tons of combo options * Reliable recovery * Can wall jump/cling * Strong Smash Attacks * Can hover Cons: * Light character * Weak grabs * Punishable smash attacks * Most attacks have little reach Summary Geno is a very simple character. He comes with little lag on his moves, he’s quick, and he’s agile. He has both reliable special attacks and a reliable recovery. He also has a heap of combo options making racking up damage pretty easy with him. Another thing to note is that he can wall jump/cling. He can also hover in the air similar to Peach as his hands are folded. He is a rather light character meaning he can be KOed pretty early. He has weak grabs, but this can also be considered a pro as it makes followups from grabs easy and his smash attacks can be punished if failed. Another thing that’ll be noticed is that most of his moves have little reach (except his projectile attacks, of course). Geno, much like Mario, is a great go-to character for beginners. With good combo options and simple gameplay, he is a solid character. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Mario. Taunts SIDE - Geno charges a blast of fire on both hands UP - Geno hovers in air as he’s cloaked with a rainbow barrier that spirals around him. DOWN - Geno hovers in the air and spins about Character Selection Screen Animation Geno charges a blast of fire On Screen Appearance Geno appears out of nowhere as if he just used Geno Boost while hovering. Victory Animations * Geno is seen looking at his hands as stars are coming out of his fingers then he covers himself with his cape looking forward. * Geno hovers in the air, gets in a bent position, and sleeps with his arms folded. * Geno charges up a blast of fire with hands then shoots it forward with his “mouth” open Losing Animation Geno is seen clapping Crowd Cheer “Ge - no!” Victory Theme Flourished remix of the Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze OST. Key point is 0:11 - 0:21. Fighting Stance Stands straight looking forward with hands down and legs slightly out. Idle Poses * Swings cape over him * Looks up Walk Simply walks forward Dash Dashes with his hands under his cape. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters